The most recent result in this project include:(1)Many solid malignant tumors arise on a background of inflamed and/or fibrotic tissues, features that are found in more than 80% hepatocellular carcinomas (HCC). Activated hepatic stellate cells (HSC) play a critical role in fibrogenesis associated with HCC onset and progression, yet their functional impact on hepatocyte fate remains largely unexplored. Here, we used a coculture model to investigate the cross-talk between hepatocytes (human hepatoma cells) and activated human HSCs. Unsupervised genome-wide expression profiling showed that hepatocyte-HSC cross-talk is bidirectional and results in the deregulation of functionally relevant gene networks. Notably, coculturing increased the expression of proinflammatory cytokines and modified the phenotype of hepatocytes toward motile cells. Hepatocyte-HSC cross-talk also generated a permissive proangiogenic microenvironment, particularly by inducing VEGFA and matrix metalloproteinase (MMP)9 expression in HSCs. An integrative genomic analysis revealed that the expression of genes associated with hepatocyte-HSC cross-talk correlated with HCC progression in mice and was predictive of a poor prognosis and metastasis propensity in human HCCs. Interestingly, the effects of cross-talk on migration and angiogenesis were reversed by the histone deacetylase inhibitor trichostatin A. Our findings, therefore, indicate that the cross-talk between hepatoma cells and activated HSCs is an important feature of HCC progression, which may be targeted by epigenetic modulation; (2)A comprehensive understanding of molecular mechanisms driving cancer onset and progression should provide a basis for improving early diagnosis, biomarker discovery and treatment options. A key value of genetically engineered mice for modeling human cancer is the possibility to analyze the entire process of tumor development. Here, we applied functional genomics approach to study step-by-step development of hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) in the c-Myc/Tgfalpha transgenic mouse model of aggressive human liver cancer. We report that coexpression of c-Myc and Tgfalpha induces progressive and cumulative transcriptional alterations in the course of liver oncogenesis. Functional analysis of deregulated genes at the early stage of HCC disease supports a model of active hepatocyte proliferation on the background of chronic oxidative stress generated by a general metabolic disorder. In addition, early and persistent deregulation of numerous immune-related genes suggested that disruption of immune microenvironment may contribute to oncogenic process in this model of accelerated liver carcinogenesis. In particularly, by flow cytometry analysis, we found loss of the major histocompatibility complex class I expression in dysplastic hepatocytes followed by upregulation of numerous activating ligands for natural killer (NK) cells concomitant with a drastic decrease in hepatic NK cell frequency. In conclusion, our study provides a comprehensive characterization of sequential molecular changes during a stepwise progression of preneoplastic lesions toward HCC and highlights a critical role of metabolic disorders and innate immunity at the early stages of liver cancer; and (3)Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) affects more than half a million people worldwide and is the third most common cause of cancer deaths. Because mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR) signaling is up-regulated in 50% of HCCs, we compared the effects of the U.S. Food and Drug Administration-approved mTOR-allosteric inhibitor, RAD001, with a new-generation phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase/mTOR adenosine triphosphate-site competitive inhibitor, BEZ235. Unexpectedly, the two drugs acted synergistically in inhibiting the proliferation of cultured HCC cells. The synergistic effect closely paralleled eukaryotic initiation factor 4E-binding protein 1 (4E-BP1) dephosphorylation, which is implicated in the suppression of tumor cellproliferation. In a mouse model approximating human HCC, the drugs in combination, but not singly, induced a marked regression in tumor burden. However, in the tumor, BEZ235 alone was as effective as the combination in inhibiting 4E-BP1 phosphorylation, which suggests that additional target(s) may also be involved. Microarray analyses revealed a large number of genes that reverted to normal liver tissue expression in mice treated with both drugs, but not either drug alone. These analyses also revealed the down-regulation of autophagy genes in tumors compared to normal liver. Moreover, in HCC patients, altered expression of autophagy genes was associated with poor prognosis. Consistent with these findings, the drug combination had a profound effect on UNC51-like kinase 1 (ULK1) dephosphorylation and autophagy in culture, independent of 4E-BP1, and in parallel induced tumor mitophagy, a tumor suppressor process in liver. These observations have led to an investigator-initiated phase 1B-2 dose escalation trial with RAD001 combined with BEZ235 in patients with HCC and other advanced solid tumors.